User blog:AeroBlaze777/Operation Baldy Long Legs cont.
Hey guys. I'm sure many of you are aware of Operation Baldy Long legs. However, many of you are probably wondering what's going to change when we move to Pikipedia. I'm here to give you more info on Operation Baldy Long Legs. 'EDIT: Please don't make any more edits if you plan to join us on Operation Baldy Long Legs. They will not be transferred, and we'll have to do it ourselves manually. ' Things that we will leave behind 1. Blog Posts While many people at Pikipedia describe Blog Posts as pointless and useless, they have proved as a successful way to get information out to our community. We will be leaving this behind, possibly making it harder to get news out to the community. However, we'll be going back to Talk Pages, which should be able to suffice. If an important announcement is necessary, we'll find a way to get it out to the wiki. It's going to be different, but if you're an old editor, you'll remember how to use those talk pages. If not, Pikipedia has articles about this, so don't worry. 2. Editing System The editing system will be the most important feature that we'll lose. We've all gotten used to not having to bother with Source mode, and stick to seeing a layout close to how it will actually appear on the page. Any of the old editors should still know a good amount of source mode, but if not, you can always check Pikipedia's help pages. On Pikipedia, the text is only displayed in Source Mode, no visual editor. It will take some getting used to, but its not something that should be a major issue. 3. Our Look Wikia overall has more design in it's sidebars and such. There's the wide sidebar on the side with the Recently added Photos, Recent Edits, the Chat, and then there's the massive toolbar at the top that essentially just advertises the Wikia community. If you go to Pikipedia, you'll notice that all those features, like recent edits, are all in one small organized sidebar, making the majority of the page focused on the article. We'll lose our more "visually appealing" (I guess) look, but it will help out in the long run. Another thing is the ads. Unless you're running an ad blocking program, there's a TON of adds on Wikia. That's not a problem on Pikipedia, where there are only 2 adds per page. 4. Badges and Avatars This feature's nothing you should miss. Badges and avatars are a small part of the wiki, and are essentially just added to make it more user friendly. They aren't necessary, so no biggie. 5. Message Wall and Comments Like I mentioned earlier, we'll be going back to those Talk Pages we had like a year ago. It works just as fine, but the Message wall and comments give you a notification whenever someone has replied to it. They're pretty much the same thing, so there's not much of a difference here. Yeah, it takes a little more work, but nothing too astronomically different. 6. Cursor The cursor will be an optional thing on Pikipedia, as some of us believe that it takes the focus off the article, but others like it. You can use it if you want, and it won't bother you if you don't want to use it. Win-Win! I hope all of you will join us in Operation Baldy Long Legs. ;) Category:Inactive blogs